It has long been recognized by those skilled in the art of game fishing that it is most desirable to weigh the catch and to measure its length as soon as possible after netting. The fisherman thus obtains the proper "fresh" weight and length measurements before drying or deterioration can effect a reduction of the size of the catch. Accurate measurements are particularly important to the competitive tournament fisherman whose measurement error could result in the loss of tournament points or the accrual of penalty points. Careful measurements are also required in regions where State Game and Fish Commissions limit the catch to fish of a particular length and weight.
In the prior art a number of fishing net devices exist which are combined with devices for measuring the weight or length of the catch. However, certain disadvantages and problems have not yet been satisfactorily addressed in the prior art combinations known to me.
For example, Borgardt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,766, issued Mar. 3, 1914, discloses a landing net with a locking, telescopic handle which has length scale calibrations on the interior handle. The landing net described by Hedges, U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,469, issued Sept. 6, 1938, includes a weight scale which is secured within an elongated handle and connected thereto by an expansible spring. While the net is in use, the scale of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,469 device is locked into a closed position with a hook. When the fish is netted, the hook can be released, so that the weight of the netted fish pulls downwardly on the handle, extending the handle apart from the interiorly disposed scale. The scale markings correspond to the length of extension of the handle from the interior scale. No means for length measurements are provided by Hedges.
Similarly, Fowle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,351, issued Mar. 31, 1953, discloses a fishing scale comprising a net, hoop, and an elongated handle. A manually adjustable interior spring connects the slidable, interior plunger of the handle to the net hoop, so that the weight of a captured fish pulls the plunger away from the outer cylinder of the handle. Weight scale calibrations corresponding to the length of extension of the spring are permanently marked upon the surface of the interior plunger and are viewed through a rectangular window slot cut through the wall of the outer cylinder. The Fowle device also fails to provide means for measuring the length of the captured fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,561, issued to Convey on Mar. 26, 1963, discloses a distinct combination net and weight scale. The device includes a net and an elongated handle. A flat, hardened strip of steel affixed to the spring extends between the net and the elongated handle. Disposed adjacent to the spring below the handle is an indicator element on which weight scale calibrations are marked. When a fish is captured in the net, the net expands downwardly and pulls the flat steel strip downwardly across the scale markings. The Convey device likewise provides no means for length measurement.
A prior art landing net which combines weight and length measurement functions is described by Nakayama, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,237, issued Feb. 12, 1963. The latter reference discloses an expansible spring which moves a needle indicator around the face of a circular dial recessed within the handle responsive to the downward pull of the fish on the hoop of the landing net. Length scale markings are indicated on the upper surface of the elongated handle.
A weighing device disclosed by Granat, U.S. Pat. No. 622,619, issued Apr. 4, 1899 includes some features of general relevance to the present invention. An expansion spring is secured within an elongated tube disposed within the handle and connected to the segmented scoop portion. When the scoop is filled, force is exerted upon the inner spring, the spring expands and the tube which surrounds the spring is pulled out from within the handle. A weight indicator arrow which is connected to the scoop portion is pulled along weight scale markings legible on the outer surface of the handle independent of the interior shaft. The device provides a lengthwise slot in the handle portion to permit movement of the interior fastener responsive to the pivotal motion of the scoop.
Other prior art devices of somewhat less relevance include Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,320, issued Dec. 29, 1953; Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,742, issued Apr. 16, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,650, issued June 28, 1977 to Popeil.
Several major disadvantages of the prior art fish net and measurement combinations are readily observable. In my opinion none of the spring-type scales of these prior art devices are properly secured. They are therefore susceptible to overextension, and they are subject to inaccuracy and inordinate wear due to the lack of means for controlling torsional displacement of the extensible weight scale portions. The accuracy of these devices is particularly affected when they are used for netting heavier fish. The steel strip scale of the Convey U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,561 device is likewise easily subject to distension from multiple nettings of heavy fish. Prior art weight scales are difficult to manage, are poorly legible, and are subject to inaccuracies from exposure to the harsh environmental conditions which a fisherman normally encounters. The length scales provided in the prior art devices are poorly placed and not easily legible without extensive manipulation or removal of the fish from the landing net.
As will be appreciated by those experienced in competitive sports fishing, the flexible nets of mesh or similar materials may become stretched out of shape or accidentally torn and thus unusable for tournament fishing. No adequate solution has been provided in the prior art for this rather common occurrence. The serious competitive fisherman is thus left with the sole inconvenient alternative of carrying along a number of suitable landing net combinations in order to assure a successful fishing operation without equipment failure. It would be clearly advantageous to provide means for quickly and easily removing the damaged net and connecting a new net portion onto the hoop of the existing landing net. A fisherman could much more conveniently store and transport a supply of the small, flexible nets than he could a number of landing net combinations. However, none of the prior art devices known to me so facilitates a "quick change" of the net portion.